


Lucid Dream

by lovelyairi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crimson Peak, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crimson Peak Inspired, F/M, Ghosts, Sibling Incest, follows it pretty closely?, if you've watched the movie you'll know that was coming, not entirely, the depictions of violence are subtle, the warnings are there just in case, there's slight smut but it's mainly rated for the mature themes, very inspired by the movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: Kyungsoo finds herself remembering the warning from her mother's ghost"Be aware of Crimson Peak" when the Kim twins come to town





	1. Flower of Hell [Prologue]

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in May 2018? It's almost finished, I have 2 chapters left to write  
> And since it's getting into the more spooky time of the year I decided to post it  
> I personally really like this movie for some reason, it's not that amazing but I like it so I decided to start this

Kyungsoo’s childhood was spent underneath the sun. She was a lucky girl, born to a high ranked family, a family with money. Granted her family was not the wealthiest, they were respected all the same. Being a Do did not mean much for her because even though she was an only child, she was also a female. So instead of learning the ropes of her father’s brick building business, she learned how to sew and how to knit.

She learned how to sit with her back straight and her toes pointed forward. Unlike others her father never told her to stop thinking but he did teach her to keep her mouth shut for the intelligence of a woman was looked down upon in their society. Kyungsoo did as she was told and she fooled the world into thinking she was only interested in jewels and riches when in reality she loved reading books in the sunshine, graced by the fresh scents of their family garden.

Hidden in the light that shone so brightly upon her was a shadow, a shadow cast so large that Kyungsoo couldn’t escape it no matter how she tried. That shadow came in the form of black cholera, black cholera that infected her mother. Kyungsoo couldn’t spend much time with her, due to the fact that she was isolated in a different part of the house to avoid the risk of the disease spreading. To communicate with her mother she did so through letters, telling her what she did that day and what she had learned. 

It wasn’t the best childhood one could ask for but it was more than enough for Kyungsoo. Things however declined greatly when her mother passed away. Kyungsoo could still remember how cold that winter had been. How helpless she felt when she saw the frozen ground split open for her mother to rest in. It’d been months since she last saw her mother, yet she couldn’t even get a proper goodbye for her father had ordered that the casket be closed.

Kyungsoo’s days in the sun had vanished then. She no longer woke in the morning with a smile, nor did she brush her hair with a tune on her tongue. Kyungsoo didn’t even leave her room. Attending classes lifelessly before returning to the confines of her bedroom when the school day ended. She simply sat on her bed, gazing out of the window while her friend and servant Baekhyun sat by her side, reminding her to eat and drink.

One night, when the Spring had come Kyungsoo found herself unable to sleep. The rain was loud against her window and the change in weather was causing an ache in her head. As she lay there hoping to sleep she heard the sound of creaking. The very familiar creaking of her bedroom door being opened. Along with that she hears the faint wisps of voices, whispers like that of telling secrets. Kyungsoo sits up slowly and she turns her head, eyes wide when she peers down the hallway.

Her door had been closed prior, that much was sure. She hadn’t heard a single knock, or even any footsteps. Also she knew for sure no one would dare open her door without letting her know in advance. Kyungsoo clutches her duvet close to her body, her small hands shivering and she jumps when the grandfather clock at the end of the hallway chimes loudly. Kyungsoo unconsciously clenches her eyes shut and when she looks at it once more, she sees a dark figure standing there.

Kyungsoo freezes. Unable to move a muscle as she looks over what seems to be a woman in a black dress with a large hat on her head that casted a net over her dark face. Kyungsoo sees the woman raise her arm and she ducks down under her duvet, scrambling to cover up every part of her. Her lips tremble and she wants to scream, for her father or even Baekhyun who would no doubt come running.

Kyungsoo covers her mouth and her eyes are filling with tears when she feels sharp nails trailing down her arm. She tries to keep herself as still as possible even though she’s well aware that she can’t even run at this point. A muffled whimper rips from her lips when the duvet is peeled away from her body and she gasps when a cold hand grips her arm, fingers like claws digging through the fine fabric of her nightgown. She doesn’t move a muscle and she clenches her eyes shut, tears falling down her cherub cheeks.

“ _ Shh my child _ ,” Kyungsoo sobs freely, fear settling deep inside of her as she wishes to wake up from what she believes can only be a nightmare. From the depths of her memory she can vaguely remember her mother’s voice, elegant and bright. She can hear her mother’s voice now, however it sounds raspy, a tone once so clear is buried in the midst of other sounds, other voices.

“ _ Be aware of Crimson Peak _ .”

  
  


Flower of Hell - Eiko Shimamiya

 


	2. An Encounter

At the age of 19 Kyungsoo was a blossoming adult as well as an inspiring writer with a large imagination that she often found herself getting lost in. Her father had absolutely no qualms with housing her and attending to her every need, treasuring his only daughter with his whole heart. Kyungsoo too did her best as his only child, wanting to be the best daughter she could possibly be although no one would say otherwise.

The past few months have been spent hauled up inside of her bedroom, hand aching and fingers shaking as she completed her very first manuscript. Kyungsoo doesn’t write about romance, mainly because she has no experience and does not know how to convey it through words. Instead she writes about ghosts, particularly ghosts of the past. Ones that haunt you till the day you die, ones that make you believe that they cannot be left behind.

One afternoon in Buffalo, New York Kyungsoo makes her way downtown since she has an appointment with a powerful man who had given her an opportunity to possibly be published. Kyungsoo clutches the pristine envelope close to her chest, a bright smile on her lips as she walks across the street and into the market. It was another bustling day and the roads were covered in mud since it had rained the night before.

Kyungsoo does her best to avoid the carriages and cars passing through. She’s quite short so it doesn’t make it any easier but she weaves her way through loud consumers easily. Baekhyun, her best friend and servant who accompanied her however isn’t following her very well. Baekhyun isn’t much taller than she is but she often loses track of Kyungsoo in large crowds since she was so small and elusive.

“Kyungsoo! Please wait for me,” Baekhyun calls out and Kyungsoo stands at the corner of a florist’s stall, panting slightly as she waits for her friend. Baekhyun has to burst through a couple but she really doesn’t care as she finally catches up. Kyungsoo gives her an apologetic smile and they continue together with Baekhyun right behind her. Kyungsoo didn’t like to dilly dally in areas like this where everything was so busy. It made her feel uncomfortable.

She and Baekhyun cross the road and they finally reach a grand building with clean stone steps leading up towards the doors. Kyungsoo can’t help but look at the building in awe and Baekhyun gently nudges her to the side when a number of noblemen pass, probably for some kind of meeting. Baekhyun had been by her side for as long as she could remember. The Byun family have been serving the Do’s for generations now.

Baekhyun’s mother had been Kyungsoo’s mother’s attendant and now Baekhyun was to attend to Kyungsoo. They wouldn’t have it any other way. Having a friendship closer than that of sisters. Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and Baekhyun squeezes her hand in reassurance, following close behind when Kyungsoo finally has the courage to pass through the large doors. Once they enter Kyungsoo hears the clack of her heels against the marble floors and it’s not as busy as she’d thought it would be.

This was just the foyer though, this whole building was one that was split up into multiple practices. Ranging from that of publishing to inventing, even banking. Kyungsoo’s father had talked to an old friend of his which gave Kyungsoo the opportunity to have her manuscript looked over. Baekhyun places a hand on her lower back and eases her forward with a smile, well aware that Kyungsoo’s legs were shaking.

“Go on now or you’ll be late. He would be a fool not to love your words Kyungsoo, they are truly enchanting,” Baekhyun says sincerely and Kyungsoo nodded, believing her every word. Baekhyun was not one to coat her words with sugar, often delivering her thoughts bluntly and without hesitance. Kyungsoo takes a step forward and shakily makes her way towards the staircase that swirled upward like a spiral.

As she passes the first floor her steps grow a little more confident and she walks with her head held high, deep breaths puffing through her lips. She had to remind herself that this would not be the end of her career, either she succeeds now or she spends another day trying. This was her passion, this story was a result of that. Kyungsoo reminds herself that finishing a manuscript was already an achievement. Her thoughts provide her comfort and Baekhyun gives her support.

However when she reaches the third floor she sees a group of colourful fabric and painted faces. She recognizes these women, she could recognize them from miles away and whenever she did, she felt sick to her stomach. The ladies of high society as Baekhyun and Kyungsoo liked to call them never failed to show their displeasure with her. When she was a child they played with her, however when she stopped giving into the pressures of society and showed who she truly was beneath all of the money and glamour they left. One by one.

Kyungsoo stiffens as they naturally let her join the circle, however keeping Baekhyun out because she would never be seen as an equal. The thought caused Kyungsoo’s heart to drop to her stomach. She had things to do, she didn’t want to be stuck here. They all looked at her like she was filth that they needed to wipe off their shiny heels with their embroidered handkerchiefs. They all had their hair beautifully pinned back in neat buns with their large floral hats atop their heads while Kyungsoo had her long wavy hair cascading over her shoulders. It was half pinned at the back of her head with a small floral pin that belonged to her mother.

“Kyungsoo! Fancy seeing you  _ out _ and about,” Rose says to her with ill intent. Kyungsoo knows that the city they live in know her as a recluse who chases her dreams. However if you asked Kyungsoo, she’d rather spend her days inside with words and the few people she loved rather than outside gossiping with people who wouldn’t hesitate to stab her in the back once she turned. Kyungsoo offers a bow and a wry smile,

“Have you heard the news Kyungsoo?” Michelle waves a gloved hand in her direction and Kyungsoo looks over the lace with interest. She wishes they’d just tell her. Then again Kyungsoo knew that they were mocking her, knowing that Kyungsoo was clueless about the world outside because she didn’t talk with the other ladies. She had no choice but to smile and shake her head.

“From England comes a baronet! He’s tall and handsome I have heard, no doubt he is looking for a wife,” Eunice explains and Kyungsoo wonders if they even knew what the man’s title meant. She’s vaguely reminded of an invitation her family had received for a formal party, it was probably to welcome the baronet. Kyungsoo widens her eyes in feigned interest and a small smile is woven on her tinted lips,

“Unfortunately he already has someone in mind, our very own Rose,” Michelle says to her in a sharp manner, as if reprimanding her for even thinking she had a chance with the baronet. Which in reality she hadn’t, she couldn’t care less. Kyungsoo looks over to Rose, admiring her blonde hair, green eyes and soft features, she really was a beauty on the outside. It covered her dark smile hidden beneath her pink lips. 

“I would have expected no less from a baronet, now if you will excuse me I have an appointment,” Kyungsoo bows as she excuses herself and she pulls Baekhyun by the wrist to let her walk by her side. The sight of a servant walking beside their master was torturous to them and Kyungsoo couldn’t hide her snicker, only laughing louder when Baekhyun rolled her eyes but not without a smile. The two made their way to the fifth floor without any other interruptions. Kyungsoo glances at the clock on the wall and she sees that she has 20 minutes until her scheduled appointment. So she leans against the wall with Baekhyun to wait.

“Miss Do, I see you have arrived nice and early, you may come in now.  _ Alone _ ,” the two look over their shoulders and Kyungsoo sees a round man with a stern expression and an amazing beard. All of his hair seemed to leave his head to make a nest on his face. He had round glasses on his nose, that seemed much too small for his face and he looked at Baekhyun like she was an insect. Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and Baekhyun takes her hand, massaging it until her fingers relax and the clench of a fist was no more.

Baekhyun doesn’t say a word and she traces words of encouragement onto Kyungsoo’s palm, something she’d done since they were children. She then flashes a beautifully rectangular smile and Kyungsoo reciprocates with her own heart shaped smile. She doesn’t say a word and keeps her head tilted upwards when she enters the office, closing the door behind her. The man’s office smells faintly of tobacco, faint as if the man who owned it carried the smoke with him.

The floorboards were a dark wood and the furniture inside matched it as well. Bookshelves upon bookshelves lined the walls and a red rug was spread in the middle of the room. Kyungsoo looks at the man sitting at the desk and she does as she’s told when he gestures to the armchair in front of it. She sits down and politely hands over her manuscript with both hands, she lightly pushes up her glasses and then she folds her hands in her lap.

“Your father has told me about your imagination and your ambitions, I am interested in the story you want to tell,” after a quick glance at his desk Kyungsoo learns that the man’s name is George and she can only smile when he opens the envelope, pulling out the stack of papers nestled within. Kyungsoo sits there quietly and she feels her heartbeat speeding up when he sighs, his thick and unruly brows furrowed as the wrinkles on his face deepen. The clock on his desk seems to mock her as time goes by, the only sounds being the shifting of the floorboards beneath her restless feet and the turning of pages. 

“Beautiful handwriting for such crude words, should a woman not write of romance and new beginnings?” Kyungsoo immediately stands and she gathers the sheets from him politely. She bows deeply and apologizes, thanking the man for his time before she leaves without turning back. Once she’s out of the office she takes Baekhyun’s hand and drags her down the stairs, not a word is spoken between them.   
  


That afternoon the Do’s sit at the dining table with their mouths stuffed with food and the sound of music playing from the phonograph sitting beneath the framed paintings on the walls. Kyungsoo’s father Taekyung sits there with words on his tongue but hesitated to deliver. It was clear that Kyungsoo wasn’t in a good mood at the moment and he had a feeling that the meeting with George hadn’t gone very well.

“He said that my handwriting was too beautiful for crude words, he said that women should write romance and of new beginnings,” Kyungsoo says quietly, a frown on her face and her tone changing like she’d been mocked. Taekyung knew his daughter well and he knew that she wasn’t upset with the man personally, but she was upset with the times that they lived in. To Kyungsoo she felt constricted and although Taekyung did all that he could, even he couldn’t change society with the snap of a finger.

“Father is it alright if I accompany you to the office tomorrow? I would like to type my manuscript and give it a chance to be read without any kind of bias,” Kyungsoo asks and Taekyung really has no complaints. He knew of the many sleepless nights his daughter had gone through to perfect her story, he too had been in awe when he first read it. He hopes that this would give her the chance to succeed and he would support her as much as possible.

“Of course Kyungsoo, I actually have a gift for you. Although I had been hoping to give it to you as a celebratory gift for being published, I will make it a gift for finishing your first manuscript instead,” Taekyung has a wide grin on his face as he places a small rectangular gift box on the dining table. Kyungsoo looks down at the pearl pink ribbon and she scrunches up her nose, not wanting to accept it but unable to refuse considering the fact that he looks like an excited puppy.

“Father you already gifted me with honey cakes from the bakery when I finished my manuscript,” Kyungsoo reminds him and he acts like he has no idea what she’s talking about. Kyungsoo laughs and she picks up the box carefully, pulling open the ribbon before she lightly pulls off the lid. She feels an array of emotions bubbling up inside of her when she sees a beautiful gold pen sitting in a bed of cotton. Kyungsoo looks at her father with teary eyes before she takes the pen out of its case, holding it with her fingertips as if she was afraid to taint it.

“Thank you so much father, I will be sure to convey all of my words with it,” Kyungsoo giggles and she places it back into its case, closing the lid. Kyungsoo removes the cloth in her lap and she stands before she takes a step closer to her father, hugging him closely. His hearty laughter warms her heart and he pats her back lovingly,

“Your handwriting is beautiful my dear and it was always be the foundation of your writing, not a gangly machine.”   
  


The next afternoon Kyungsoo and Baekhyun arrive at Taekyung’s office building without any issues. The distance was much greater from their home so they’d asked the family driver to take them both there. Kyungsoo enters first and she sees the number of desks and people crowded together that hadn’t changed from the last time she was here. Kyungsoo recognized almost everyone she made eye contact with and they recognized her as well.

“Hello Miss Do, Mr. Do has already told us that you will be joining us in the office today,” a lady named Patricia who sits at the front desk speaks to her with a smile. Kyungsoo is thankful for that knowing that couldn’t avoid the attention even if she tried. No matter how much she wanted to appear normal to everyone here, she was still her father’s daughter, the daughter of their boss. 

“Is there an empty desk I may borrow Patricia? One with a typewriter?” Kyungsoo asks and Patricia turns around in her chair, eyes scanning the room for something. Kyungsoo follows her line of sight and she spots and empty desk in the corner, the desk beside it was definitely occupied but empty.

“We cleared out that desk in the corner for you, the desk next to it is Anthony’s but he isn’t in today so you and Baekhyun can get comfortable. Just ask if you need anything alright?” Kyungsoo and Baekhyun both thank her before they squeeze their way behind people who are working away at their desks. Once they settle down in the corner Kyungsoo sits in front of the typewriter while Baekhyun sits close beside her, ready to teach.

“Okay so first we’re going to feed some paper through the top here, and once the edges are in, turn this knob to keep it in place,” Baekhyun takes a piece of paper and hands it to Kyungsoo who looks lost. Baekhyun actually helped Taekyung type up some documents at home sometimes so she knew how to use a typewriter. Kyungsoo on the other hand had insisted on writing the natural way until recently.

“Once your sheet is in, you can set your margin here and then you can start typing! Once you reach the end of your page it will make a sound and you just slide it over to start the next line,” Baekhyun explains simply and although Kyungsoo doesn’t fully understand she knows that she’ll be assisted when needed. Kyungsoo collects herself and gets comfortable before she begins typing.

She’s very slow but then again Kyungsoo was quite the perfectionist and she didn’t like wasting materials so she’d rather be careful than rushed. A feeling of joy bubbles up inside of her when she types her first line and she excitedly slides the top of the typewriter over. Kyungsoo gets easily engrossed in typing her story and soon she goes from one paragraph to two, one page to three. 

Like the first time she’d written this story Kyungsoo feels herself getting lost in the plot once more. It’d taken her months to create the main character and truly speaking she’d grown attached to her. An intelligent woman hiding in the shadow of her husband who’d used her in the past for his own gains. Stealing her work and her research as his own. No one believed her cries for help and eventually she’d grown fed up, murdering him when he assaulted her. 

Kyungsoo’s story follows this character as she tries to forget her ghosts that come in the form of her husband, her parents who sold her away and her so called friends that left her. It was a heavy plot but one that Kyungsoo wanted to share, a perspective on being a woman in a society that won’t listen to you. As she finishes another page a small tap on her shoulder gets her attention. Kyungsoo turns to Baekhyun beside her and accidentally yawns,

“You should take a moment to rest your eyes, you’ve been at it for hours now,” she chides lightly and Kyungsoo blinks her tears away, settling back into the chair with a slump. Kyungsoo groans as she realizes how stiff her shoulders and her back feels. She runs her fingers through her fringe and stretches her arms.

“You’ve made good progress, wait here, I’ll go get some tea for you,” Baekhyun makes a move to stand but Kyungsoo stops her, with a gentle hand on her wrist. Kyungsoo stands up and she stretches her arms up high, her face scrunching up as she does so. She exhales and looks around the office, seeing how everyone is hard at work, the sound of typewriters and phone calls filled the room.

“I’ll go myself, I need to stretch my legs and grab a paperclip as well. Would you like some tea too Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo collects the sheets of paper she’d already finished typing and she doesn’t walk away until Baekhyun shakes her head. Despite her short legs Kyungsoo takes long strides, feeling an ache in her bum from sitting for so long. As she frees herself from the maze of desks she runs right into another person, a cry escaping her lips as her sheets of paper go flying.

Kyungsoo is stunned when she feels a strong hand wrap around her waist, holding her securely and closely, a lean body pressed against her own. Kyungsoo presses a hand against soft silk and she looks up in shock, seeing intense orbs looking back at her. For a moment she’s absolutely smitten. This man was one like she’d never seen before. Most men had their hair slicked back with gel however this one parted it messily and styled it so that his hair curled over his forehead. Not only that but his skin was the colour like that of the richest honey, soft and smooth. 

Kyungsoo unconsciously stares as she admires the man’s features, from his clean eyebrows to his prominent nose, the soft planes of his cheek down to his plush lips and strong jawline. He smelt of the richest cologne, it was a light and comforting scent yet it still made Kyungsoo’s head spin. He was dressed in a white button down with a silk black ribbon tied high around his neck, along with a silk vest that had a thin golden chain hanging from it.

He had a long black coat on as well, one that reached past his knees and he had black gloves covering his hands. Kyungsoo doesn’t even realize that she’s stopped breathing until the man gently pushes up her glasses with his ring finger, she hadn’t even noticed when they’d slipped off her nose. Kyungsoo snaps out of her trance and she pushes him away, standing on her two feet again albeit without a wobble. 

Her cheeks are heated and she can feel embarrassment bursting from inside of her, she’d just blatantly stared at a complete stranger. Kyungsoo carefully looks up at him and she notices that he’s tall, the top of her head barely reach his chin. He has a top hat in his left hand and he bends down to collect the sheets of paper she’d dropped from their collision. Kyungsoo’s jaw tightens when he reads over her work and she snatches it from him almost too harshly.

“How fascinating, I’m curious to see how one overcomes the ghosts of their past. It is not an easy feat,” Kyungsoo’s spine is delighted by a husky voice laced with an English accent. Before she can reply the office immediately quiets down and she sees her father coming down the stairs that lead to the meeting rooms and his office above. Kyungsoo watches as the stranger greets her father with a bow and Taekyung smiles at him.

“Good afternoon Mr. Do, I am Sir Jongin Kim, Baronet,” Kyungsoo’s eyes widen and she easily pieces together the fact that this man was the one from the rumours. The very man who’d managed to bewitch all the ladies, the one who was interested in Rose. Kyungsoo steps back and she excuses herself. Her footsteps are uneven as she hurries back to the desk in the corner, shivering under Jongin’s intense gaze.

 

An Encounter - The 1975

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I was gonna wait till posting the chapter but I couldn't help it LOL  
> So here's the first chapter!   
> Might be a boring chapter for some? It's an introduction to the characters :D  
> \- Airi


	3. Deadwater

“Kyungsoo, if you don’t stop scowling I’m going to powder your face instead,” Baekhyun warns with a frown and Kyungsoo only scowls further, not very happy with this coming turn of events. To be honest she’d already known that she’d be attending a formal party at the Sharpe’s place with her father but having to actually go just makes her feel so much dread. Even now her body is stuffed into a dress that squeezes her waist but doesn’t squeeze her bust nearly enough.

“Baekhyun, I feel like my breasts are going to pop out any moment now,” Kyungsoo states honestly. It was hard to find a dress tailored in a way that wasn’t exposing the chest and neck. All dresses nowadays were scooped low so that shoulders could be shown in an elegant way. Kyungsoo didn’t really enjoy showing off her skin but her father had gotten her this dress and she could only wear it gratefully. It was coloured a delicate peach and was virtually sleeveless, the sorry excuse for straps were more like decorations made of thin lace that hung off her shoulders.

“Kyungsoo you know that these dresses are designed to stick to you, you’ll be fine. Now turn this way so I can powder your shoulders,” Kyungsoo does as she’s told and she’s just thankful that Baekhyun doesn’t powder her face. Kyungsoo usually had a natural look whenever she went to any kind of party, tinted lips and lightly blushed cheeks were enough for her. Baekhyun however had recently discovered a body powder that carried a perfume and glitters.

“I know you don’t like going to these parties, but you are beautiful Kyungsoo and someone is bound to be starstruck one of these nights,” Kyungsoo doesn’t reply and she keeps her head down. Truth be told her father wouldn’t be offended in the slightest if she decided to stay home. However she knew deep inside that he hated going to these parties alone and if she had to sacrifice her comfort to go diving into a shark tank, then she would do so.

The Sharpe’s were amongst the lovely ladies she had encountered the other day, so needless to say Kyungsoo was looking forward to meeting them again tonight. If she stayed by her father’s side she’d be alright. His reputation wasn’t the greatest due to her “odd” nature, Kyungsoo had apologized for not being like the others when she was 16 but her father had reprimanded her, stating that she’d grown exactly like her mother did.

“Gorgeous,” Baekhyun finishes dusting some powder on Kyungsoo’s collarbones and she pulls away with a satisfied smile. Kyungsoo looked into the full length mirror and she felt her breath hitch at the foreign reflection. In the warm light of her bedroom Kyungsoo could see the way her pale skin glowed and sparkled, the powder made her seem like some kind of fairy. However it was subtle, like it was a natural shine coming from within her.

Unlike her usual half pinned hairstyle Baekhyun had opted to tie her hair off to the side, letting half of it rest over her shoulder while the other half twirled down her back. Her dress was simple but it was absolutely beautiful she thought, maybe not on herself but it would look beautiful on Baekhyun that was for sure. Kyungsoo took a deep breath and Baekhyun handed her a small loop that would bustle her gown for her, keeping the long train of fabric under control.

“Come on now, put on your heels and let’s get you downstairs,” Baekhyun holds out her hand like a gentleman and Kyungsoo laughs brightly, holding onto her friend’s hand for balance. Kyungsoo grows a total of 3 inches yet she feels even smaller than she usually is for some reason. Baekhyun gestures for her to look in the mirror once more and when Kyungsoo tries to look away Baekhyun gently nudges her head the other way.

“Look at how beautiful you are, you and your pretty eyes,” Baekhyun says lovingly and Kyungsoo rolls her eyes with a smile. The whole reason why she’d stopped putting her hair in a bun was because the other girls used to make fun of how large her eyes were. So even though she gained more judgement for having such “unruly” hair for a higher class lady Kyungsoo couldn’t find the courage to show off her face.

“Thank you Baekhyun, I wish you could come with me,” Kyungsoo pouts as Baekhyun leads her out of her bedroom, turning off the lights before easing the door shut. Kyungsoo’s heels are loud on the floorboards as she and Baekhyun make their way down the hallways. Baekhyun looks at her with a raised eyebrow and Kyungsoo purses her lips as they make their way down the stairs, Kyungsoo being extra careful since she’d rather not fall.

“You say that every time and every time, what do I tell you?” Baekhyun asks as she reaches for Kyungsoo’s hand when they reach the first floor. Kyungsoo can see her father standing near the front door with her peripheral vision and she grins, recalling the words that Baekhyun never failed to comfort her with.

“Although I may not be with you, I will be the first person you see the moment you come home and the last person you see when you fall asleep that night,” Kyungsoo recites and Baekhyun seems pleased. After parties Kyungsoo was always a little more than emotionally drained, unable to bathe and dress herself most of the time since she just wanted to shut herself off. Baekhyun is always the one to care for her.

“Baekhyun, you’ve done a swell job as always! Kyungsoo, you look beautiful,” Taekyung exclaims and Kyungsoo can only smile as she hugs her father. With heels on she’s a little closer to her father’s height but then again he’s not that much taller than her anyhow. Kyungsoo takes her cape from Baekhyun and drapes it over her shoulders, fastening it in front of her neck. Their driver opens the front door and Kyungsoo stares at the downpour of rain with wide eyes.

She’d already known that it had been raining, but actually having to venture out in it brought upon some minor exhaustion. Kyungsoo links arms with her father and they wave goodbye to Baekhyun before they duck beneath the large black umbrella being held above them. Taekyung helps his daughter into the car first before he climbs in afterwards, shuddering from the cold as he shuts the door.

“Kyungsoo, I am sure you have heard but this party being held by the Sharpe’s is actually to welcome the Baronet, to  _ impress _ them one might say,” Taekyung says and Kyungsoo vaguely struggles to hear him over the rain pouring above. She shows him that she’s listening and she thinks of Rose’s smug expression. The Baronet’s face flashes in her mind and her cheeks flush, he truly was a handsome man.

“The Baronet actually came to New York to find investors. The Kim family owns a mine you see, it seems he is trying to revive the family business with this mining contraption he built. It’s brilliant but impractical and dangerous,” Taekyung frowns as he explains with flailing hands and Kyungsoo doesn’t need to ask whether or not he’d gotten any investors. Kyungsoo glances out the window and watches her white breath vanish when she exhales.

“I’m sorry Kyungsoo, I know you’d rather be nestled up in your bed with a good book right now. You adore rainy nights,” Taekyung looks down at his lap with a sad expression on his face and Kyungsoo reaches for his hand, holding it reassuringly until he finally meets her eyes. She gives him a genuine smile and shakes her head. 

“I wanted to come with you,” Kyungsoo says simply and she pats his hand before she leans back in her seat. Taekyung doesn’t say anything else after that and neither does she. She’ll need as much silence as possible if she’s going to survive this party.

 

Kyungsoo has been to the Sharpe’s mansion a number of times yet every time she enters the grand doorway something is different. The walls are painted red now, as opposed to the creamy whites they were before. Along with that the paintings have been switched out as well, the themes of the art playing into the darker colours rather than cherub babes dancing on clouds. There’s a soft buzzing in the main hall along with the sound of music and Kyungsoo unconsciously holds onto her father when they arrive. 

Being a little on the shorter side Kyungsoo wanted to make sure she didn’t get separated from her father, knowing that one of the many men acquainted with him would snatch him away to negotiate and discuss business matters. This wasn’t like her childhood where she would part from him and find her friends, no, all of those so called friends had gradually left her one by one when her mother died. Now they were the ones giving her unfriendly glares as she entered the room. Kyungsoo shivers when her cape is taken by one of the butlers and she feels goosebumps rising on her skin. 

Kyungsoo notices how the attention in the room is gravitated towards the corner of the room and so she lets her eyes follow the crowd, stunned when she sees a woman sitting at the grand piano. The Sharpe’s were not the most musically inclined family and they usually hired just about anyone to play at their parties. However the woman sitting there now was that of a different class, the way her fingers glided over the keys was mesmerizing, Kyungsoo couldn’t look away. 

Although she was a lover of music she couldn’t recognize the piece being played. Was it possible that this was an original piece? Kyungsoo cranes her neck and holds onto her father tightly as she lifts herself up onto her toes, eyes wide when she notices that there’s no sheet music in front of her. Not only that but her eyes are closed. Kyungsoo’s jaw drops as she watches the woman move with such grace.

The woman was dressed in a ruby red gown, a colour that was a very bold choice for anybody. The whole room was filled with cream coloured gowns and that of lighter shades, the oddest colour being a pale blue or a faint purple. She wore red with a kind of confidence Kyungsoo has never seen before, even her lips are painted red and she’s absolutely glowing beneath the soft yellow lights. Kyungsoo sighs as the music delights her soul but it feels a little sad almost, desperate. 

The pianist’s skin was of a golden hue which was vaguely familiar but Kyungsoo placed that thought at the back of her mind. When she looked at the pianist she saw a goddess blessed by the sun as she grew. Kyungsoo on the other hand had spent her childhood beneath the sun yet she’d only been burnt and comforted by the soft rays of the moon. She hadn’t even realized the pianist had finished her piece until she noticed that everyone around her had broken into a formal applause. 

“That was a marvelous performance from Lady Kai Kim!” Brenda Sharpe the host of the party exclaims and she hands Kai a bouquet. Kyungsoo watches the exchange and she sees a dimple in Kai’s cheek when she smiles, no doubt she must be related to Jongin. Possibly even twins? They resemble each other so much that it’s causing Kyungsoo to get confused. She lets go of her father’s arm and opts to just stand beside him.

“Now, I’d like to invite Sir Jongin Kim to the stage. The twins are awfully talented at music and I’m sure we’d all love to see a demonstration of how The Waltz differs over in England,” Brenda speaks with a high pitched tone and fake smiles. Kyungsoo can hear the pounding of her heart when she sees Jongin gracefully make his way to the middle of the room, the crowd naturally creating a circle around him as he bows. Today he’s wearing a white silk ribbon and vest rather than his all black attire. He also has white gloves on his hands and his hair is as flawless as ever. Kyungsoo feels her heart jump when she sees him smile,  _ how unfair. _

Jongin’s smile was everything she did not need at the moment. It was a slight quirk of the lips at the moment but it seems that something has amused him because he smiles with teeth next and oh he has a dimple as well. Kyungsoo can feel sweat underneath her armpits and she casually airs herself out with a cough as she swings her arms back and forth, accidentally hitting her father’s elbow as she does.

“To be very honest with you The Waltz doesn’t vary much in England, it’s still a simple dance to learn however since I have a love for the art of dance I’ll be happy to share what I know,” Jongin says and he looks around the crowd, easily drawing everyone in and Kyungsoo can tell he’s not missing a single person’s attention right now. Kai passes her brother and she returns to the seat behind the piano, waiting.

“I was taught that the perfect Waltz is so swift and so smooth that a candle flame will not be extinguished in the hand of the lead dancer. That however, requires the perfect partner,” Jongin bows politely as a servant approaches him with a lit candle and he takes it gratefully. Kyungsoo looks over to Rose as Jongin mentions a partner and it’s clear that she’s expecting to be chosen. Kyungsoo is expecting her to be chosen as well.

However Jongin walks in the opposite direction, towards  _ Kyungsoo _ . She unconsciously takes a step back when the rows of people hiding her part like the red sea and Jongin pauses right in front of her, close enough that she needs to lift her head to meet his eyes. Kyungsoo swallows hard and she doesn’t know what to do when Jongin offers his hand, a smile on his lips,

“Would you be mine?” Kyungsoo tries not to let her jaw drop but she can guarantee that her eyes have crossed as she looks up at Jongin. Truthfully, Kyungsoo wants to hide. Having this many eyes on her was something she wasn’t used to, something she never wanted to be used to. But the way Jongin looks at her makes her feel something, he’s emanating so much warmth it makes Kyungsoo feel safe. 

And so she takes his hand. 

Kyungsoo tries her best to ignore the piercing glares and curious gazes as she focuses on the floor. Jongin squeezes her hand gently and Kyungsoo looks up when they stop walking, now standing in the middle of the room, a grand chandelier above them. Jongin then puts a hand on her back and pulls her in close. Kyungsoo’s reminded of their incident the other day and her cheeks bloom. Jongin looks down at her as they intertwine their fingers around the candle.

“Keep your eyes on mine, I’ll be sure to guide you. And as long as we move together, the flame won’t go out,” Kyungsoo doesn’t even know why she finds the alcohol on his tongue so sweet smelling, so attractive. She nods her head and takes a deep breath as Jongin breaks eye contact to look at Kai, telling her that they were ready. The first notes are heavy and Kyungsoo soon finds herself being pulled into the melody with Jongin.

As they glide across the floor Kyungsoo does her best to avoid looking at the candlelight, not wanting to focus on it. Jongin looked at her like she was the only thing that mattered and although Kyungsoo wanted to look away, she couldn’t. Jongin seemed as though he was trying to tell her something, but she didn’t want to hear it. Now right now. Kyungsoo appreciates how he takes shorter strides to accommodate for her shorter legs and although she’d never Waltz’d before in her life, she was thankful she hadn’t stepped on his foot yet. 

The melody fades and Kyungsoo had no clue how long they’d been dancing but her feet ache and her limbs feel like jello. Jongin’s hand slides down her back and Kyungsoo shivers as he parts from her but he keeps their hands joined. An applause fills the room and Kyungsoo looks at the candle in their hands, shocked when she sees the flame burning bright. She and Jongin both bow and he blows out the candle. 

“Thank you for granting me the honour of dancing with you… Kyungsoo,” Jongin gives her a grin and Kyungsoo feels weak in the knees. Because if Kim Jongin had been fatal with just a smile, he’s positively  _ lethal _ with a grin. His eyes crinkle and his nose scrunches, he looks like a boy rather than a man and Kyungsoo feels it in her heart. She doesn’t even want to ask about how he knows her name and she bows politely before escaping back to the safety of her father.

Kyungsoo almost trips on her dress when she approaches her father who thankfully doesn’t tease her about what just happened. He does however promise that he’s going to tell Baekhyun and Kyungsoo laughs, knowing that he’s just trying to lighten her mood. The space on the floor gradually fills in with people dancing as well as people standing in groups to socialize and Kyungsoo finds herself alone when her father too, becomes occupied.

Kyungsoo tries to avoid the centre of the room and she stands near one of the tall bookcases against the walls. She stands there with her hands fiddling and she gasps when someone appears next to her. Kai stands right in front of her with a bright smile on her lips and Kyungsoo can only blink. For some reason it hadn’t occurred to her that Kai would be tall too but then again she and Jongin were twins and Jongin was obviously tall. 

“Miss Kyungsoo Do yes? I am Kai and I must say, I haven’t ever seen Jongin that smitten by anyone before,” Kai’s voice is the complete opposite of her brothers’. Unlike Jongin’s husky and slightly nasally tone Kai’s voice is deep and smooth like rich coffee yet still light like sugar. Kyungsoo feels like she takes a moment too long admiring Kai’s voice and she takes a minute to process her words.

“Oh, no I’m sure he’s not umm no. That’s impossible,” Kyungsoo raises her hands in defense and she laughs at the idea entirely. Kyungsoo wasn’t even remotely close to any of the jewels in the treasure box, if anything she was a pebble compared to the beauties in the room, compared to Kai herself. Kai frowns and Kyungsoo admires how she gives off a mature aura, one that exudes elegance.

“You’re beautiful Kyungsoo, in so many of your own ways. You make people want to protect you,” Kai speaks thoughtfully and Kyungsoo doesn’t know what that means. Unless of course she was referring to how short Kyungsoo was. Kyungsoo really doesn’t know how to reply to that and she hates how much her social skills have declined since she barely leaves the house. Not that they were incredible to begin with.

“Be careful dear Kyungsoo, even a peach will fall victim if it falls too close to the fig tree as grape vines lurk close by,”

 

Deadwater - WET

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lines during the candle scene are taken directly from the movie :) it was just worded so well I didn't want to butcher it >.< not something I do often but it had to be done in order to properly honour the scene LOL look at me being all dramatic  
> As for the last line... I really should've saved my reference ;; but I can't find it anymore. It was a site on the historic meaning of fruits in paintings and if I remember correctly, peach was innocence/longevity, fig tree is lust maybe? Something dark and the grape vines were like... uhhh fuck XD I kind of remember that grape vines can't grow around anything else? Cause they'll die? I'm so sorry I can't fully remember ;;   
> Anyways this is my update for the weekend, I personally love this chapter so I'm excited to see what you think!   
> \- Airi


	4. Fragile Voices

When Kyungsoo arrives home that evening she kicks off her heels at the doorstep and hurries up the stairs, scrunching her gown between her shaking fingers. Baekhyun who had been waiting for them at the door follows after her in a hurry, worried since she’d never seen Kyungsoo return home in such a flustered state. Kyungsoo pauses when she reaches her bedroom and she lets out a sigh of relief, her calloused toes wriggling in the soft carpet.

For a moment Kyungsoo stands there in the middle of her room with her eyes closed, her head tilted up towards the ceiling as she listens to the violent rain splattered against her window. Her body tenses when she feels warm arms circling around her as well as the familiar scent of homemade rose oil made with the crushed petals preserved in the kitchen. Kyungsoo relaxes in an instant and she hears a soft hum,

“Come on now, let’s get you bathed and into bed,” Baekhyun says softly as she directs Kyungsoo to the bathroom. Kyungsoo follows along lifelessly, feeling exhausted in all kinds of ways as she lets Baekhyun take care of her. The bathroom door is gently shut behind them and Baekhyun sits on the edge of the tub as she turns the faucet, feeling the flow of water with delicate fingers before deeming it warm enough. She picks up the plug sitting on the counter and plugs the tub, watching as it fills up.

Kyungsoo on the other hand is standing there frozen, her toes pressed against the cold tiles of the bathroom as she shivers. Baekhyun returns to her side and begins to undo her hair, pulling apart the ribbon that kept it all together. Dark waves of hair fall in rivulets and Kyungsoo doesn’t move a muscle as Baekhyun undoes her gown, letting it fall to her feet. Her undergarments are next to go and Kyungsoo has no shame in front of Baekhyun.

“The tubs’ ready for you love,” Baekhyun smiles and nudges her into the heated water, already reaching for a number of salts and oils. Kyungsoo who already has a foot in forgets about the additions and she smiles when Baekhyun sprinkles them in anyways, using Kyungsoo’s foot to mix them into the water. Kyungsoo settles inside and she lets out a deep breath, laying back comfortably as she finally feels the tension leave her body.

“Would you like to talk to me about the party? You’re awfully wound up,” Baekhyun uses a towel to wash Kyungsoo’s body free of glitters of rain. Kyungsoo opens her eyes and she sits up, wanting to cradle her knees close to her chest but she chooses not to. Kyungsoo cradles water into her hands and she splashes her face, smoothing her fringe back. She frowns and takes the towel from Baekhyun to wipe beneath her breasts.

“The party was the less lively when we arrived. Everyone was focused on the music being played by a pianist by the name of Kai Kim. It seems the twins are gifted in the musical arts as Lady Sharpe asked Jongin to demonstrate a dance,” Kyungsoo says quietly and she knows that she’s brushing over a number of details but she can’t seem to grasp them just yet. The memories of the party were too fresh inside of her head.

“Jongin asked me to be his dance partner, even though everyone knew that he was supposedly interested in Rose. It was… intense Baekhyun. No one has ever looked at me like that before. After the dance Kai approached me and we talked a little. The twins they… intimidate me. They seem so far away,” Kyungsoo admits quietly and she sinks deeper into the water. Baekhyun holds her arm to keep her going under and she wipes Kyungsoo’s neck.

“Kyungsoo, you do know that you run in the same circles as they do yes? If you have an interest in him you shouldn’t be afraid to show it,” Baekhyun says to her and Kyungsoo’s eyes widen comically, sounds uttering from her lips but unable to form any words. Baekhyun laughs and she touches Kyungsoo’s cheek,

“I can tell you are fond of him. Your cheeks have been pink since you came home,” Baekhyun teases her and Kyungsoo shoves her hand away with a frown. Baekhyun laughs lightly as she tries to get a look at Kyungsoo’s flustered expression,

“It’s cold outside Baekhyun and very hot in this bath, you’re mistaken,” Kyungsoo protests and Baekhyun doesn’t say anything else, already knowing very well what the truth was. 

 

That night Kyungsoo lays on her bed on her stomach, her glasses high on her nose as she reads over a few newspaper articles that Baekhyun had cut out for her. Kyungsoo would read the newspaper herself but it was full of too many boring words she felt, she wanted to know about the interesting things like what was happening in the world. And so Baekhyun and her father often sifted through the articles for her, picking out what they knew would interest her. It wasn’t too much work on their part since they enjoyed reading the paper anyways.

As Kyungsoo is about to finish off an article about a murder case off to the east she hears her doorknob rattling as if someone was trying to enter. Kyungsoo can’t move an inch and her breath is caught in her throat as the rattling stops, and she waits. Kyungsoo sits up in a hurry and she trembles, childhood memories she’d kept suppressed to keep her sane were coming at her in waves. However unlike when she was a child, this time Kyungsoo doesn’t hesitate.

“Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo’s voice can only come out so strongly but she prays that it was enough for her friend to hear her and thankfully she does. Baekhyun arrives at the bedroom in a heartbeat, opening the door quickly before she comes rushing towards Kyungsoo. Her hair is a mess and her night gown is askew but her eyes are alert, scanning the room for any problems. Kyungsoo however is staring at the open doorway, from where Baekhyun had failed to close it.

Baekhyun follows her line of sight and she freezes when she spots a dark figure at the end of the hallway. Kyungsoo recognizes this figure from her nightmares as it hadn’t changed at all. From its black dress to its covered face and bony fingers. Baekhyun moves to close the door but it’s too late as the figure has already vanished, appearing again inches in front of Baekhyun. She screams as she falls back in surprise and Kyungsoo catches her, pulling her back onto the bed away from the ghost. 

Kyungsoo holds Baekhyun close to her and the two watch the ghost with wary eyes and bated breaths. The ghost reaches forward before pulling back as if it’d come to realize something. Baekhyun shakes like a leaf in Kyungsoo’s arms and the two are unsure of what to do. Kyungsoo whimpers as she’s met with the same ghost from 10 years ago and she shudders upon hearing that familiar voice,

“ _ Beware of Crimson Peak _ ,”   
  


Kyungsoo sits in the parlor the next afternoon, not wanting to stay in her bedroom but also not wanting to head out to her father’s office again either. Instead she opts to borrow his typewriter at home, wanting to type up more of her manuscript while she can. Baekhyun is sitting beside her while sewing and it’s calming to be honest, although the two of them are invested in their own tasks the company is appreciated all the same.

“Miss Do, Sir Jongin Kim is here to see you,” Kyungsoo lifts her head and she sees one of their maids, Shelly stood in the doorway with her hands clasped together. Kyungsoo doesn’t even know what to think and she looks at Baekhyun for support. Why was Jongin here? How did he even know where here was? Should she be afraid. Kyungsoo feels her brain running in circles, she’d never had a man show any kind of interest in her before.

“Tell him she’ll be a moment Shelly, thank you,” Baekhyun says in her stead and Shelly bows as if Baekhyun was a part of the family. Baekhyun sets her fabric and needles aside before she stands to approach Kyungsoo who is slowly looking ghastly pale yet she still has a pink tinge on her cheeks. Baekhyun holds her hand and looks at her with a smile. Kyungsoo keeps her head down and her heart is racing,

“Let’s fix up your hair and get you ready to see him alright? If anything this may clear up any suspicions you have about him,” Baekhyun encourages her and Kyungsoo nods her head unable to find any words. She sits there as Baekhyun slowly begins to fixes the mess of hair on her head. Since Kyungsoo had thick and long hair it often got messy and it didn’t help that she often ruffled her hair when she grew frustrated with the typewriter. 

Knowing that Kyungsoo’s natural beauty was stronger than that of her painted beauty Baekhyun urges for her to go with her glasses on and her face bare, apart from the homemade aloe balm on her lips. After all Kyungsoo without glasses was as blind as a bat. Kyungsoo groans as she’s forced into a pair of low heels and she clacks her way through the house shocked to see Jongin standing in the doorway and judging by the smile on his face he’d heard her fussing. 

“S-sir Jongin, what brings you here? I’m afraid my father isn’t home,” Kyungsoo says politely and she scrunches up her nose when she remembers that Shelly had said he was here to see her. She controls her expression and clasps her hands together, wanting to slowly crawl up into a hole to hide. Jongin teeters on the balls of his feet and he seems excited, it’s something Kyungsoo wasn’t sure her heart could take. 

“I am actually here to see you Kyungsoo. I know it is extremely rude of me to show up unannounced however my days in America are coming to an end and I’d love to spend more time with you. Perhaps you’d like to join me for a walk?” Jongin sounds hopeful but he also sounds hesitant like he’s afraid Kyungsoo will reject him. Kyungsoo silences her pounding heart and she already knows that she’s going to agree. Maybe this would be just what she needed to get Jongin out of her mind.

“I appreciate your honesty Sir Jongin and I would be happy to accompany you,” Jongin’s beams as soon as she finishes her sentence and Kyungsoo finds it infectious. Jongin seems stunned for a moment and Kyungsoo covers her mouth unsure of how to react to his sudden change. Jongin shakes his head and he holds out his hand for her to take, Kyungsoo places her hand in his almost hesitantly and his thumb caresses her knuckle softly.

“I’ve never seen you smile so brightly before, I would like to see it more,” Jongin looks down at the ground as if he’s shy and Kyungsoo is in disbelief. All the times she’s met him he seemed utterly charming and as she’d said to Baekhyun, far far away, Yet in this very moment with her hand in his, he feels close. Physically… mentally. Kyungsoo was afraid, Jongin was going to take over her heart and she didn’t know if she could keep him from doing so.

Jongin leads her to the car and when he opens the door Kyungsoo is surprised to see Kai looking at her with a longing expression on her face. Kyungsoo steps inside after bowing to her and she sits on the opposite side. Jongin sits beside Kai and after a moment the car starts and they’re heading out to somewhere Kyungsoo hadn’t cared to ask. The car ride is a little awkward, especially since Kyungsoo can’t stop fiddling with her fingers, regretting her agreement. Through her fringe she takes a moment to look at the twins side by side.

Kyungsoo wasn’t sure whether they were fraternal or identical but they truly were a gift to sore eyes when together. They were both so intricately sculpted, features so alike yet different in their own ways. Kai held an aura of elegance around her while Jongin seemed to carry something else entirely, something Kyungsoo couldn’t quite pinpoint. Jongin catches her gaze and she looks away. 

They arrive at what Kyungsoo recognizes to be a local park. As a child she and Baekhyun often took long walks together until her curfew, they hadn’t done so in a long time. Jongin gets out of the car first and he helps down Kai before he helps Kyungsoo. Her feet touch the ground and she looks around. The park wasn’t packed with people but it was a warmer day in the otherwise cold Autumn. Kyungsoo doesn’t have a chance to say anything to Kai as she’s already crossed the field towards the other side.

“Pay her no mind, she likes to be alone with her thoughts. Shall we go?” Jongin offers his arm and Kyungsoo links her arm with his. She can’t help but follow Kai with her eyes until she’s out of sight. Having Jongin so close to her reminds her of their dance last night, it’d been such an intense moment she still felt nervous. Jongin on the other hand seems oddly content, a smile never leaving his lips as he slows his pace so that Kyungsoo can keep up with him.

“How has your writing been going?” the question surprises Kyungsoo for some reason. Mainly because she’d only just noticed that not once did Jongin question whether it was her work or not, he’d just assumed it was hers. That she was the one who wrote it. It made her so very happy. He’d seen a typed version yet he remembered it. Kyungsoo looks down at the cobblestone walkway and her heart sings.

“I haven’t been writing lately, I am mainly focused on typing up my current manuscript. My handwritten copy was scrutinized before it was read,” Kyungsoo frowns and she hopes that he doesn’t mind her after comment. She was still quite bitter about the day at the publishers’. She hears the sound of children laughing and when she looks over to her left she sees two boys running and playing together while a girl sits alone on a picnic blanket. Their guardian is sitting with her, talking adamantly while pointing to a book of sorts.

“What is it about? I only got a glimpse of ghosts last time,” Jongin asks and he genuinely seems intrigued. Kyungsoo purses her lips and she wonders how to explain the plot. As they’re walking they pass by a couple who gives them both a glare, Jongin unconsciously holds her closer and Kyungsoo almost trips. She can feel the sunshine beating down on her head and she really should get into wearing hats she thinks.

“Oh wait don’t answer that, if possible might I have the pleasure of reading it myself?” Jongin looks into Kyungsoo’s eyes and for a moment she squints as she’s blinded by the sun. The soft sound of laughter cuts through the breeze and Jongin lifts his hand to block the sun from her eyes. Kyungsoo blinks and she looks up at him, seeing a soft smile and fond gaze. Her cheeks flush and she mutters a thank you.

“It would be nice to have an opinion other than my father’s and Baekhyun’s,” Kyungsoo says honestly and she truly has nothing against letting Jongin read her work. They continue walking down the path and Kyungsoo notices the way Jongin pulls her close every time she cross another couple, keeping her close as they share the way. She tightens her hold on his arm unconsciously as they approach the fountain in the middle of the park.

“Your father, he accepts your love for writing?” Jongin asks and Kyungsoo smiles at his choice of words, wondering if she was that obvious. Both Jongin and Kyungsoo take a few steps away from the fountain before they take a seat on one of the vacant benches nearby. They sit facing inwards, their knees touching. Kyungsoo looks down at her lap and she plays with the lace of her dress as she begins to speak.

“One of the reasons why my father fell in love with my mother was because of her love for literature. As a child my mother would often read to me and she’d tell me stories. Both she and my father did their best to keep me… educated. When I was younger I tried to stray from that, the other girls didn’t read so I didn’t want to either. But when my mother died so did that fake personality and then I began writing,” Kyungsoo explains quietly.

“My father has always been extremely supportive and understanding. As well as my best friend Baekhyun who has been with me since I was a child. They’re both very important people,” Kyungsoo can’t help the grin that spreads on her lips and she looks up to meet Jongin’s eyes. For once she tries not to waver and although his heavy gaze makes her heart flutter she does her best to look at him.

“When you talk about the people you love, your eyes brighten and your face glows. What I’d do to be one of those people,” Jongin whispers the last sentence and Kyungsoo’s lips part in surprise. She’d known that Jongin was more on the bold side but to hear him so blatantly state that he wants her to love him, it made her feel things she’d never felt before. Kyungsoo takes hold of his gloved hand and she stands.

“Shall we continue walking? I would like to hear more about you, Sir Jongin,” Kyungsoo smiles and she looks into Jongin’s eyes before she removes his glove. Kyungsoo places it on his lap and for a second she admires the planes of his hand, the veins under his skin and his rounded nails. The skin is rough and covered in burns and scars, a result of hard work. Kyungsoo only looks for a second before she twines their fingers together, knowing that Jongin preferred hiding his hands.

“What would you like to hear about Kyungsoo? And just Jongin is fine, there is no need for my title when it is just us two,” Jongin seems to enjoy holding hands because he can’t stop smiling, the sight makes Kyungsoo feel giddy inside. She hadn’t had any affections when she was a child but she imagined this was what it felt like. Kyungsoo admires the clouds in the sky for a split second and she feels as though the sky was so high above, so far away.

“If I may ask, why did you and Kai come all this way for investors? I apologize if it is an intrusive or rude question,” Jongin’s smile changes from lighthearted to almost sad, his eyes downcast as he thinks of how to answer.

“I have already appealed to all that I could in England, but we had no success which brought us here,” Kyungsoo almost wants to tell Jongin that both he and Kai could probably make a living off of their musical talents but it seems like he’s dedicated to the revival of their family name. Kyungsoo remains mum and as they walk they spot Kai standing in the distance, she stands with her back to them her head tilted upwards.

“You’re a very passionate man Jongin, I admire your ambition,” Kyungsoo leaves out any mention of his family since he probably doesn’t know that she knows the reason why he was looking for investors. Jongin exhales deeply and he holds her hands in both of his own, his hands large as they encase hers. Kyungsoo doesn’t notice the rustling leaves nearby.

“Thank you for your kind words Kyungsoo,” Jongin says simply before he lets go. Kyungsoo brings her hands together and she turns before leaving Jongin to walk towards Kai. She lifts her dress as she steps across the grass and Kai hears her coming, looking over her shoulder and her eyes crinkle in delight when she sees Kyungsoo. Kai takes a step to the left and ushers Kyungsoo to stand by her side.

“Isn’t it beautiful Kyungsoo?” The likeness between the twins would be something Kyungsoo guessed she’d never get used to. Kyungsoo blinks when she notices Kai gesturing to the sky, asking her to look upwards rather than at her. Kyungsoo feels embarrassed for staring once more and she does as she’s told. Once her head is tilted up, she sees the expanse of a large oak tree.

It’s truly magnificent as it spans out above her, covering the sky completely. Kyungsoo leans her head back as she looks at the way the branches reach outward almost like veins. She feels extremely small, almost insignificant during moments like these. The leaves of the oak tree varied in different shades of brown, red, yellow, orange, the odd few still green. It was breathtaking and Kyungsoo felt her eyes moving all around, wanting to look at all it had to offer.

“A tree is the most beautiful when it’s dying don’t you think?” Kyungsoo watches as the leaves slowly flutter to the ground one by one and she finds herself agreeing.

 

Fragile Voices - ADIB SIN Ft. Hikaru Station


	5. Little Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> *will contain disturbing scenes*  
> Read with caution

Kyungsoo sits cross legged on one of the seats in the parlor with her nerves buzzing and her head spinning. Currently she was sitting across from none other than the Kim twins who’d come over to read her manuscript. The other day when they’d gone out on a walk Jongin had mentioned reading it when they’d dropped her home, naturally Kai wanted to read it as well and so here they were. 

Baekhyun was sitting by her side, offering silent but very stable support. She acted nonchalantly, like she was focused on her sewing but Kyungsoo knew Baekhyun well enough to translate her actions. It was interesting, the way the twins read her work. The first page had been given to Jongin, who passed it on to Kai when he finished, and so continued the little routine. What was so interesting though was how there was no delays or hesitation, Kai didn’t have to wait for Jongin to finish, they finished and began at the same time.

Kyungsoo hadn’t met very many twins but she was becoming awfully intrigued by these two and she wasn’t sure whether or not that was a good thing. On a brighter note, she was glad that the two seemed entertained by her story, expressions changing and eyes wide with surprise. It made her happy inside, and it eased her worries of being an utter disappoint to the two people she wanted to impress. Her hand is curled into Baekhyun’s dress, absentmindedly fiddling with the thin fabric.

“Kyungsoo I can feel your worry clouding the room, calm down and drink some tea,” Baekhyun chides her playfully, tapping Kyungsoo’s nose when she scrunches it in displeasure. But as usual, she does as she’s told, warming her insides with jasmine tea infused with dried peaches. As the twins set down the manuscript Kyungsoo doesn’t have a chance to ask them about it because her father walks in with someone very familiar in tow.

“Oh! Sir Jongin and Lady Kai, what a pleasant surprise,” Taekyung smiles at them both and they stand to greet him with bowed heads and outstretched hands. Kyungsoo hadn’t really told her father much about how she was slowly getting more involved with the twins mainly because they were going to be returning to England soon anyways. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun stand as well and Taekyung regards them,

“Kyungsoo, Baekhyun you two remember Oh Sehun don’t you? You used to play together as children all the time,” Taekyung introduces the man beside him and Kyungsoo looks over him with a squint, trying to recall their childhood together. The name was familiar that was for sure, but Sehun had definitely changed. He was no longer a boy but a man, a tall one at that. He had the same sharp and cold features but Kyungsoo knew from experience that Sehun was simply misunderstood. 

“Yes of course, why didn’t you tell us you were coming back?” Kyungsoo approaches him and she gasps when she’s swept up into a hug along with Baekhyun. It’s amazing how Sehun used to be the same height as them yet now he was over a head taller and with arms long enough to hug them both. She doesn’t notice the way both Jongin and Kai tense at this since she’s too busy looking at Sehun.

“I bumped into him at the market and invited him over for dinner,” Taekyung said with a smile and both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun take a step back to give Sehun some space. The twins seem to decide something and they begin to gather their things, Kyungsoo wants them to stay but she also has no place to be requesting anything of them so she stays mum, unaware of how she failed at concealing her feelings.

“You two are free to join us as well, the more the merrier as I always say. Plus it’s clear Kyungsoo has grown quite fond of you both,” Taekyung laughs and Kyungsoo’s jaw drops in shock. In the speed of light Kyungsoo is running after her father who’s laughing like a maniac and avoiding his daughter’s angry pounding fists. He manages to hide behind the dining table where the maids have already begun setting up for dinner.

Kyungsoo freezes when she realizes the situation and she looks over her shoulder hesitantly, first she looks at Jongin who’s holding in his laughter followed by Kai who’s doing the same thing, Baekhyun on the other hand has a palm on her face and Sehun is snickering. Kyungsoo clears her throat and she smooths out her dress and pushes up her glasses before she fixes her posture like a true lady.

“Aside from my father’s nonsense it would be lovely if you two joined us,” Kyungsoo avoids their eyes and she gestures to the seats at the dining table. Baekhyun walks past her and pats her shoulder before disappearing into the kitchen. She technically wasn’t viable for preparing dinner since she had bigger matters to attend to but that didn’t mean Baekhyun didn’t like to help out when she could. She’d always felt it was unfair that although she was a servant like them, she was definitely blessed with being Kyungsoo’s equal rather than below her.

Kyungsoo takes a seat beside her father while Sehun sits across from her, beside her is Kai and across from her is Jongin. It’d been a long time since the table was this full but Kyungsoo didn’t find herself disliking it. As the maids carefully set up the plates in front of them Taekyung turns his attention to his daughter,

“Kyungsoo, Sehun’s opened a practice in town,” Taekyung reveals and Kyungsoo’s eyes widen in delight, her heart shaped smile spreading on her lips unconsciously. Jongin stiffens in her peripheral vision and she wonders if he wasn’t feeling well.

“That’s amazing Sehun! Does that mean you’ll be moving back?” Kyungsoo asks as the dishes are laid out. Taekyung gestures for them all to dig in but Kyungsoo doesn’t pick up her fork right away, more interested in Sehun’s reply.

“Yes I’ll be staying in Buffalo from now on, my practice will be in one of the vacant rooms in the Publisher’s building,” Sehun answers and Kyungsoo nods, finally picking up her fork to stab at a roasted carrot slice. She chews on it happily, joyful to have a friend so close again. Although it wasn’t like their friendship would be like their childhood things felt a little more normal with Sehun around, especially since the twins and ghosts have been driving her insane.

“Sehun are you sure you want to settle back here in Buffalo? Did you not find any suitable partners out in Manhattan?” Taekyung teases and Sehun appears flustered, to anyone who didn’t know him he just looked angered or irritated. Kyungsoo politely asks for Kai to pass her the salt and she sprinkles her vegetables with a little much. Kyungsoo liked her food on the salty side and she took the chance when her father was distracted since he’d usually stop her.

“No sir, I was much too busy with my practice but I do think I’d like to settle down soon,” Kyungsoo is surprised at the news. Now it wasn’t any secret that people liked to marry young but Sehun had just never seemed like the type of guy to want to settle down. She chews happily on her potatoes and she hopes that Sehun will find someone nice, majority of the girls in town had their noses to the sky.

As Kyungsoo is chewing she feels a shiver go up her spine and when she looks up she meets dark orbs. Her jaw stills and her eyes widen as Jongin gazes at her, as usual it’s intense but different from usual, holding a different kind of warmth. Kyungsoo can hear her father and Sehun discussing about love and her fingertips tingle eyes looking down at her plate. Kyungsoo chooses to ignore him for the rest of dinner. 

Taekyung turns the attention towards the twins afterwards, wanting to hear more about their travels and who they were. Kyungsoo too was interested but she tried to feign disinterest, well not exactly since she didn’t want to appear rude but she also tried not to hold onto their every words. It was mostly Kai who spoke, enchanting them all with her words. She talked with a smile on her face, her teeth perfect and her eyes bright. Jongin on the other hand was adding to her words here and there but never taking the spotlight.

At some point Kyungsoo completely tuned out what Kai was talking about, it was hard to pay attention when Jongin was staring at her. At some point dinner ended and they were all washing their hands, saying goodbye to Sehun who had to leave first. Kyungsoo keeps her head down as Taekyung waves the twins goodbye and he leaves Kyungsoo alone with them since he knows she wants her own time with them before they leave.

“I’ll be waiting in the car then, I really enjoyed your manuscript Kyungsoo, I know it’ll bring you great things. I hope we’ll see you before we depart?” Kai opens her arms for Kyungsoo who stumbles into them, intaking her cold but comforting touch along with her strong scent of dried roses. Kyungsoo fits into her embrace easily, hugging her back just as tight before she lets go with a smile.

“I plan on seeing you two off if possible, thank you Kai,” Kyungsoo says sincerely and Kai’s words about her manuscript make a nice home in her heart. Kai then turns and she nudges Jongin’s elbow before she walks towards their car and climbs inside, leaving them two alone. Kyungsoo can feel the tension between them and she nervously steps forward, Jongin makes no movements but she opens up her arms in hopes for a hug. She’d be satisfied with just a hug.

Maybe they’d meet again. Maybe Kyungsoo would be able to have him then. But as of now, it wasn’t written in their stories to be a part of one another’s. Kyungsoo’s own thoughts are completely blown away when Jongin takes hold of one of her hands, intertwining their fingers before he lets go and grabs her wrist, pulling her forward gently. Kyungsoo’s legs having been weak to begin with, wobble towards him and he wraps that arm around her waist while the other cups her cheek oh so sweetly. 

Their eyes meet and Jongin seems to ask for permission, his gaze wavering as if insecure that Kyungsoo would push him away but she has no such intention. Instead she closes her eyes and leans forward, a soft breath leaving her when their lips touch. It feels indescribable. The kiss begins gentle, a simple touch until Jongin grows hungry pulling Kyungsoo’s body flush against him as he inhales her sweet scent and tastes her.

Kyungsoo rests her arms on Jongin’s shoulders and she has to lean up on her toes to properly reach him, her hands knocking off his hat so that she could pull at his hair. Jongin grunts and licks at her bottom lip. Kyungsoo pulls away to gasp for air which only gave Jongin the access he needed to lick his way inside of her mouth, poking at her tongue with his own to bring it to life. Jongin tastes of fine wine she finds, it’s  _ intoxicating _ . 

“I’m sorry Kyungsoo,” Jongin’s breathless as he leans his forehead onto her own, Kyungsoo pants and she looks up at him, almost cross eyed because of how close they were. Her body feels warm and she wants more but she knows to behave. Jongin gently releases her but Kyungsoo clings on, hesitantly holding his cheeks before she leans in once more. But since she’s so much shorter she has trouble reaching him, Jongin can’t help but laugh and Kyungsoo pouts at him.

“You really are something else Miss Kyungsoo Do,” Jongin whispers before she gives in to her wishes. This time Jongin seems to control himself better, kissing Kyungsoo sensually in a way that completely takes her breath away. Jongin is just so warm, she never wants to part from him. But of course, not everything went as she pleased and soon enough he pulled away once more, with reddened lips and unfocused eyes.

“I hope to see you again before I leave, I’m honoured to know you Kyungsoo,” Jongin says and he pulls away from her completely this time, however he keeps their hands held. Kyungsoo holds on as well as she can, their pinky’s looped in some kind of feign promise they would never make. 

“What do you mean?” Kyungsoo frowns, unable to understand his choice of words. Jongin shakes his head and he lets go, their hands falling to their own respective sides lifelessly. Jongin steps back and he picks up his hat from the ground, brushing it off before he smooths his hair and places it on top of his head. Kyungsoo swallows hard, still feeling the sting on her lips as well as an odd ache in her chest.

“I’m sorry Kyungsoo,”   
  


 

_ Kyungsoo whimpers as she rushes down a long hallway, trying to find an exit but not wanting to look back. Her heartbeat is rapid and all she can hear is the rush of her blood, along with the sound of her footsteps. She wants to run faster but for some reason she can’t, her legs feel heavy and it feels as though she’d wading through water helplessly. As Kyungsoo runs she drops down as if the ground beneath her had vanished. _

_ She opens her eyes, unsure of when she closed them and sees that she’s in some kind of cave. Kyungsoo looks around frantically wanting to find an exit but the only light she can see comes from a grate metres above her. It was unreachable. As she stares up at the light a droplet hits her face and Kyungsoo winces as it lands directly beneath her eye. She reaches up to wipe away the drop but it wasn’t water, it was blood. _

_ Suddenly as if the realisation had triggered something blood comes pouring from the grate directly onto Kyungsoo. She screams and tries to move away from the downfall but something wraps around her waist, keeping her grounded. Kyungsoo slowly turns and she freezes when she sees Jongin smiling down at her, his body completely drenched in blood. Kyungsoo screams until the blood rises and suffocates them both. _   
  


 

“Kyungsoo!” she jolts from her sleep, hands flailing to find some kind of purchase before her eyes open, wide and alert but blurred. Kyungsoo pauses when she sees Baekhyun’s concerned face and she holds onto her friend, tears pooling in her eyes as she took deep breaths to calm herself down. Baekhyun holds her close and breaths along with her. After a few minutes Kyungsoo’s breath is finally back to normal and she flops back into bed, covering her face with her hands.

“I just had a bad dream Baekhyun, I’m sorry for startling you,” Kyungsoo explains breathlessly, her voice rough from sleep. Baekhyun takes a seat beside her and peels her hands away from her face before placing her own hand on Kyungsoo’s forehead. Kyungsoo sighs as she leans into the cool touch, immediately feeling soothed. Baekhyun then pushes her sweaty fringe out of the way and touches her neck.

“Did it have anything to do with…?” Kyungsoo takes hold of Baekhyun’s hand and shakes her head, her eyes stern. It had absolutely nothing to do with their encounter the other night. Truthfully, Kyungsoo wasn’t even sure whether she’d told Baekhyun about the visit she’d gotten as a child, it was something she had feared no one would believe. Kyungsoo sits up and she frowns, she needed to get out of the house.

“Baekhyun, would you accompany me to the market in the afternoon please?” Kyungsoo asks quietly and Baekhyun doesn’t say anything as she quietly begins getting Kyungsoo ready for the day. On days like these, the two didn’t talk much. Kyungsoo was usually quiet by nature and although Baekhyun was quite the chatterbox she knew when to open her mouth. Kyungsoo clearly wasn’t feeling well so Baekhyun wanted to make things as easy as possible for her.

Kyungsoo washes her face and brushes her teeth before she steps out of her nightgown and into her usual dress. Rather than the stuffy dresses with high collars and padded shoulders Kyungsoo much preferred the thinner cloths that lay close to her body. She also tended to gravitate towards darker colours, so she wears a white long sleeved shirt beneath a black tank dress that went stopped above her feet.

Today Kyungsoo opts to braid her hair completely, not wanting it in her face. As she finishes she searches for Baekhyun who’d left her to her own devices for a moment. She leaves her bedroom and heads downstairs, it’d been awhile since their home had been so quiet. Usually the bustling of servants could be heard or even the odd meeting here and there when her father invited people home. Then again she usually never left her room.

“Kyungsoo, are you all ready?” Baekhyun peeks out over the staircase railing and startles Kyungsoo who clutches her chest as she gasps. Baekhyun giggles and she makes her way up to where Kyungsoo is before she gently helps her down the rest of the steps. Kyungsoo holds onto Baekhyun with her dear life, she was easy to spook naturally but it’d been even worse these past few days. 

“I’m sorry Kyungsoo, I didn’t mean to startle you. Shall we head out now? I know you said the market but what exactly are you looking for?” Kyungsoo playfully glares at Baekhyun before she leans down to put on her heels. She stands at a new height and straightens out her dress.

“I wanted to pick out some new stationary, maybe something on the more personal side?” Kyungsoo mumbles with her eyes trained on the ground. It was no secret that Kyungsoo was a simpler kind of girl, not really a fan of luxury or anything that made her stand out. That usually reflected in her plain colour palette evident in her clothing and her bedroom itself. Baekhyun doesn’t tease her about this thankfully and she holds her hand,

“Let’s go then, I know of a lovely place nearby I’ve always wanted to take you,” Baekhyun lovingly links their arms and the two step out of the manor hand in hand. Kyungsoo was well known in the social circle but not in a very positive manner (many thought she was odd) so it wasn’t difficult for her to leave the house and return in one piece. Baekhyun as well was well versed in defense, something she’d learned through observation.

“If it’s nearby, why haven’t we gone?” Kyungsoo asks as they trudge down the long pathway that lead up to the manor, the main street was metres away. Both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are careful as they step onto the sidewalk, parting so that Baekhyun could lead while she held Kyungsoo’s hand and lead. Last time they weren’t paying much attention and Baekhyun almost got run over by a bicycle. It wasn’t wise to take up the whole sidewalk when it was such a busy road. 

“Well you’ve been busy with your stories have you not? I know better than anyone that when you get started on something your concentration must be absolute,” Baekhyun has a knowing smile on her pretty face and Kyungsoo only rolls her eyes playfully, after all she was right. They pass by a few shops and Kyungsoo finds herself looking into every one of them. She doesn’t pay much attention when she goes out, often keeping her head down but today she wanted to change that.

“Here we are! I’m sure you’ll adore this little boutique, I thought of you the moment I saw it,” Baekhyun excitedly tugs Kyungsoo along and before she enters she can see a sign that reads “ _ Madame Rose _ ” in nice cursive that matches the silk and lace in the window to her right. A small chime rings throughout the store as they enter and Kyungsoo is delighted by a gentle smell of rose along with tea? She can’t place it. The shop’s interior matches the exterior quite a lot, wooden floorboards painted white to accent the soft pink decorations on the walls.

Along with those are a number of plants that add the right pops of colour. Kyungsoo is awestruck, this place is wonderful. In one corner is a number of fabrics and cloth that she assumes is for small tailoring and beside that is stationary and pens that are neatly organized. However what really catches her eye is the other corner where she sees a small white chest. Kyungsoo crosses the room and approaches carefully, her heels clicking loudly through the quiet shop. She looks at it curiously and wonder if it was just a jewelry box.

Kyungsoo is careful as she undoes the small latch and she opens it, her heart stopping when the light melody of a music box begins playing. The song sounds light hearted but for some reason it made Kyungsoo uneasy. Unlike the usual music boxes she’d seen, this one didn’t have a mirror and a glass ballerina that delicately danced in circles. No, this one had a single rose, the leaves were pink but they were tainted with a red paint.

“Kyungsoo, the stationary is over here. I see something you’d like,” Baekhyun calls her and she shuts the music box, trying to shake the melody from her head as she returns to Baekhyun’s side. From the corner of her eye she can see the shop owner who’s now standing behind the counter, probably having heard them inside. Kyungsoo doesn’t get a good look at them and she hurries to Baekhyun, looking at what her friend found.

“I think these would be lovely for your poetry or when you write your letters,” Baekhyun gently hands a package that’s neatly tied with a pink ribbon to Kyungsoo. She takes it and her fingers touch a nice paper with the perfect amount of roughness. The ink would sit nicely on this she thinks. The paper itself is simple but the edges are embroidered with dried flowers maybe? There’s a floral scent on the sheets and they seem to come in a nice stack, these will last her a long time. 

As Kyungsoo purchases them she glances over her shoulder at the music box but she’s lead out of the boutique by Baekhyun who says they should get home soon. Kyungsoo holds the paper bag in her arms and she breaths in the smells of the cities, wanting to forget any kind of floral scent at the moment. She can smell baked bread, tobacco, even a hint of rain despite the skies preparing them for what would probably be a very cold Winter. Baekhyun suddenly grabs her and pulls her back almost violently, Kyungsoo hears the sound of glass breaking and she stumbles back in surprise, her heels getting caught on the cobblestone. 

A few inches in front of her on the ground was a broken vase, it had been housing some kind of plant that was now broken. Kyungsoo steadies her breathing as she stares at the scattered soil and the withered flowers before she looks up at the carriage that was most likely responsible for delivering it. Her stomach churns and her unease begins to heighten. Kyungsoo politely accepts their apologies and she picks up her pace, Baekhyun following close behind.

As Kyungsoo and Baekhyun climb the pathway they can see a number of cars in the distance, parked in front of the opened doors. Alarmed the two hurry towards the manor and Kyungsoo enters first, her breath hitched as she does so. She can hear numerous voices in the parlor and she was almost certain there were no guests expected today. Kyungsoo makes her way through the arched doorway and she freezes when she sees a number of officers.

“Miss Do Kyungsoo? We’d like to have a word with you,” Kyungsoo steps back and she does her best to hold her ground but when she listens to what they tell her. Suddenly everything goes numb, her ears deaf and her eyes blind. Her father is  _ dead _ they say? He was  _ murdered _ they say? Kyungsoo can only watch their lips move, their eyes clouded with feigned concern and pity for being the bearers of such awful news. She’s thankful Baekhyun steps forward and shields her, she’s unsure of how to react right now, everything was so loud.

Kyungsoo doesn’t even have a chance to process the words before she’s being whisked away towards the morgues so that she can identify the body. Why couldn’t they just leave her alone? She wants to be alone. Kyungsoo is lead by Baekhyun who keeps glancing worriedly at her, only to have her gaze never met. Kyungsoo only looks at the ground, at her shoes that are scuffed and tattered since she cared not for beautiful things. 

The morgue is cold. The air is thick and it wraps around Kyungsoo’s neck in a vice grip, choking her. The tiles were white once but they’ve yellowed with age, it looks disgusting, that a place like this where the walls dripped with rust from the pipes above was where they brought the dead. The room is barren almost, a number of trolleys strewn about but only one remains covered. Kyungsoo swallows hard and she promises to keep the contents of her stomach inside of her.

“Miss Do, it will only take a moment,” a man whom she’s forgotten the name of says before he puts on a pair of gloves and prepares to remove the cloth. Kyungsoo tenses and she wishes Baekhyun were here with her, but unfortunately only family had been allowed to enter, no matter how much Baekhyun had insisted they  _ were _ family. The sound of the double doors creaking catches all of their attention and Kyungsoo turns to see Sehun entering, a hard expression on his face. 

“Kyungsoo, you don’t have to do this,” Sehun says as he stands beside Kyungsoo but not close enough to be in her personal space. She says nothing but she’s thankful for the company. Even if she has no thoughts on her mind right now, she knows that she’s glad Sehun is here with her. The man then clears his throat and he removes the sheet slowly, Kyungsoo takes a deep breath as she sees a man who resembles her father laying there, eyes closed, expression oddly serene.

Her father had never looked so…  _ lifeless _ . The colour had been drained from his skin. His body lay flat, unmoving. It was like he wasn’t even human anymore. Simply a wax figure made to look like him. Kyungsoo approaches cautiously, as if she didn’t know who this was. Her father most certainly did not have a gash on his neck. Kyungsoo felt her chest tightening and she reached for his hand, it felt cold. Not once had her father ever had cold hands, it was something she and her mother had and he’d always been there to warm them both up.

“Did he die quickly?” Kyungsoo’s voice comes out slightly above a whisper and even though some of them may have misheard, they don’t ask her to repeat herself. She wants to touch the wound, remove it so that the figure could look a little prettier but she had to remind herself, this was reality now. Kyungsoo smiles and she looks over her father’s sleeping face fondly, running her hand through his greying hair.

“He was to turn 50 next week, he spent the past weeks stressing about how his appearance was changing. But now his time has stopped. Yes, this is my father, Taekhyung Do,” Kyungsoo pulls away and she keeps her hands to herself, hands clutched to hide the shaking. She can’t remember what the man says nor does she really care, she wants to go home. Home to where her father would no longer be waiting for her. 

Kyungsoo washes her hands and she reunites with Baekhyun who stays close the whole way home. As they pull up at the front doors, this time there aren’t numerous foreign cars but only one. One that holds a familiarity to it. Kyungsoo steps out of the car and Baekhyun follows, they head towards the front door where someone is waiting for them. Kyungsoo holds her breath as she meets those dark brown eyes and she rushes towards him, her legs shaking as she’s held in those strong arms.

“He’s gone Jongin,” Kyungsoo finally allows her mask to crumble and she bites her lips, trying to contain the pain in her chest. But it spills from her like a broken faucet, tears running down her cheeks as she wails, she holds onto Jongin desperately and he practically holds her up since her legs had given up. Everything comes at her all at once. The police officers, the morgue, her father, it was all too much. Jongin held her tightly and he cupped her cheek, meeting her sad eyes.

“I’m here, I promise you,”

 

Little Girl - Monogram


	6. Dearly Beloved

Once the funeral passes and the grounds of New York are covered in a fine blanket of snow, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun both follow Jongin back to England, after she and Jongin have wed. When they arrive the skies are grey but there’s still a dull green in the grass, having slept from the cold. England has yet to be covered in snow and Kyungsoo already feels comfort far away from the frozen grounds that hold her parents remains. She’d return one day, but for now she wanted to be away from it all.

The journey was long, a long train ride followed by a boat and now they’re stuck in a carriage rather than a car because only the horses could possibly climb the way to what would be their new home. Kyungsoo hadn’t been told much about Jongin and Kai’s home, they hadn’t exactly talked much after the funeral. Jongin had given her a ring that she accepted and the rest is history. Her father’s business was in her hands as she was the heir but she didn’t know what to do with it yet. It wasn’t officially hers until the paperwork had been finalized.

As for the servants who’d been living in their manor Kyungsoo had no choice but to let them go. Baekhyun of course refused to leave her side and for this Kyungsoo is grateful. Even though she had Jongin and would soon have Kai by her side as well, none of them could ever fill a quarter of Baekhyun’s presence in her life. Even now as they sit in the carriage, Kyungsoo sits with Baekhyun, seeking her comfort as Jongin didn’t know how to do so yet. She assumed they’d left the main road as the ride began to turn quite bumpy.

Jongin had told her that they lived far from the towns, as their home was on top of the family mine shaft and the particular kind of clay beneath them was rare. Kyungsoo shivers in her measly excuse for a coat and she curses all those who think that women did not to be as warm as men in the cold seasons. Jongin holds out his hand for her and she happily takes it, a smile on her lips as she looks at their matching rings. Jongin would be her future.

“Welcome to Allerdale Hall,” Jongin says with a small smile and the carriage comes to a stand still. Jongin exits first and Kyungsoo follows soon after, her hand held as she steps down. She then turns and helps Baekhyun down and Kyungsoo looks over the large amount of land around her, or more like below her. The home was essentially on top of a hill, overlooking the hills below. Kyungsoo feels herself sinking into the clay and she finds balance in Jongin who wraps an arm around her waist.

Kyungsoo’s first impression was that this house was not meant to be lived in. From the outside the house was grand to say the least, much higher than she’d anticipated. It almost looked like a castle, a dark castle. The home stretched high as it’s high pillars tapered towards the sky like daggers. It definitely did not have a smidge of comfort but maybe Kyungsoo was quick to judge, this was to be her home after all. She gives Jongin a smile and follows as he leads her inside the already open doors.

The moment she enters all she smells is clay and a hint of wood. The house wasn’t any warmer on the inside and as she looked up to the ceiling she could see why. From the inside she could see the sky, there was a hole in the ceiling along with a number of support beams running through it. She steps forward unconsciously, wanting to be underneath it directly but Jongin stops her, pointing to the area in front of her. The floorboards are eroded almost, a mess of clay and leaves sitting in a cumulative circle.

“The house isn’t exactly in desperate repair since Kai and I do our best to keep it safe but it does sit on top of a shaft of soft clay, careful where you step, the floors may sink,” to emphasize his point he presses his pristine shoe on top of a floorboard close by, Kyungsoo watches as it sinks and oozes red clay from the seams. She nods and looks around the house, it’s breathtaking. The style of it reminds her of gothic architecture she’d seen in books. There is a grand staircase that begins to the left and winds around towards the very top decorated with ornate railings that must’ve been coloured gold once.

“This house is much too large for two people,” Baekhyun exhales and Kyungsoo could swear she was thinking the same thing. She couldn’t imagine living here with just Jongin or even just Baekhyun. Jongin looks up towards what Kyungsoo guesses is the second floor and he removes his hat, holding it carefully between gloved fingers as his expression grows somewhat distant.

“It’s all we have left. Come, let’s bring your things up shall we? This is Chanyeol and Junmyeon, they serve us here. This is my wife Kyungsoo and her close friend Baekhyun,” Jongin introduces two men who Kyungsoo hadn’t even noticed. She turned around and saw two men standing by the doors which would probably explain why they were already opened. Chanyeol is on the taller side, his features handsome and almost childlike with his wavy hair and large ears. Junmyeon on the other hand carried a rich aura with him.

The two men grab their things and begin leading the way, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo both follow while Jongin tags along behind. Kyungsoo finally sees just how many stairs there are and she feels nauseous, there has to be at least 4 floors? If the very top even counted as one. Jongin keeps a hand on her lower back to steady her the whole way up and she flashes him a thankful smile as they reach the second floor. Unlike the first the walls are a dark green, more pillars running up towards arched ceilings and small chandeliers.

“Miss Baekhyun if you could follow me to your room,” Chanyeol says in a smooth voice and Baekhyun turns to Kyungsoo for a moment before she ultimately hurries after him her shorter legs unable to keep up with his long strides. Kyungsoo smiles at the height difference which was even more vast than hers and Jongin’s. Junmyeon then begins walking in the opposite direction and Jongin holds her hand, bringing her along. Kyungsoo doesn’t think she’ll ever get used to how quiet it is here.

“Here is my room, would you like to stay with me in here or would you like to have your own room Kyungsoo?” Jongin asks as he enters. Kyungsoo follows after and Junmyeon remains outside, holding onto her suitcase dutifully. The room is regal almost, an expensive carpet on the floor and a large wood framed bed that had drapes of its own. The sheets were a wine red colour which was something she hadn’t seen before. The curtains were drawn and they matched the sheets, with their golden tassels and trims.

“Why wouldn’t I be able to stay with you?” Kyungsoo asks with furrowed brows. Wasn’t it normal for a married couple to share a bed? She steps further into the room and she notices how it’s very… impersonal. The bare minimum of furniture was in there but nothing else. Her room personally had been decorated with small trinkets and things her father had brought her from his business travels. It made the room her own. This however looked like no one lived in it.

“I often lose track of time while I’m in my inventing room up in the attic, I’d hate to disturb you while you were sleeping,” Jongin places his hands on Kyungsoo’s hips and he pulls her close. A small smile on his plush lips as if he couldn’t contain the happiness of having her here with him. Kyungsoo can’t hide the warmth in her chest and she gently removes his hands so that she can hold them in her own, she wondered why he always wore gloves. She wished she could feel the warmth of his skin directly, this place was already so cold.

“I’ll be fine, I’d prefer to sleep beside you,” Kyungsoo says quietly and Jongin doesn’t protest, instead he leans down and playfully kisses her nose, his eyes crinkling when he sees her flushed cheeks. Junmyeon places her things inside and they leave the bedroom, meeting back up with Baekhyun and Chanyeol in the hall. Jongin dismisses the servants who go off to do whatever it is they do and Jongin says that he’ll show them the kitchen and parlor.

“Where is Lady Kai?” Baekhyun asks as they all make their way down the stairs and Kyungsoo only just notices that she hadn’t seen Kai anywhere. Jongin who’s walking ahead hums in response and he tilts his head up with a pout. Kyungsoo is almost surprised to see him like this, when they’d first met he had been charming and almost suave but now he had a boyish charm, he seemed more relaxed and genuine. She really liked it.

“I don’t actually know. She returned home before I did but she tends to do her own thing,” Jongin says with a shrug and the women are pleased enough with his answer. Kai was her sister in law, she was family now. They reach the main floor once more and Jongin leads them to an open doorway to the right of the front entrance. Once they enter she notices a rusted elevator to her right before she sees a fireplace, a table and a countertop. It was a standard kitchen but definitely still not very friendly. As soon as they enter they hear footsteps coming from the front foyer and when Kyungsoo turns she sees Kai who’s wearing a fluffy coat, her nose pink and her lips puffy as she holds onto some mail.

“Kyungsoo, welcome, I’m so sorry about your loss,” Kai drops the letters on the table immediately and pulls her into a hug. Kyungsoo tenses up at the initial cold touch but warms up slowly as Kai holds her tightly, a hand smoothing her hair. She feels a happiness brimming inside of her and she’s thankful Kai cares. They part and Kai then moves on to Baekhyun, giving her a hug to welcome her to their new home.

“There are parts of the house that are unsafe so please don’t go down to the mine shafts,” Kai says quietly as she looks over towards the old elevator. Kyungsoo follows her gaze and she can’t see why she’d ever want to. Kai removes her jacket and hangs it up on a hook sticking out of the wall and she goes over to the fireplace, a scent of dried roses following her as she does. Kyungsoo takes a seat beside Jongin while Baekhyun hovers, looking unsure.

“They were abandoned a long time ago so we don’t do much maintenance down there, occasionally we’ll go down and take a look at the support beams to make sure the house doesn’t collapse but that’s about it,” Jongin explains and Kyungsoo thoughtlessly nods, it’d take her awhile to warm up to it but nonetheless the home was extremely beautiful. She remembers her father telling her about the Kim’s clay extruding device and she fears Jongin spent time in the mines.

“What about your device? How does it fit down below?” Kyungsoo asks with a furrow of her brows and Baekhyun goes over to Kai, helping her with what looks like boiling some water. Jongin gestures to the front with a hand and he smiles reassuringly,

“The whole hill is made of clay, so my device is out front. I’ll show it to you another day, the sun is setting,” Jongin says and he clears his throat. Kyungsoo feels a breeze run through the kitchen and it goes right up her spine, she shivers and holds herself unconsciously. Kai seems to notice this and she pokes Jongin in the forehead,

“Go show Kyungsoo where the bath is so she can warm up before dinner,” Kai frowns and Jongin immediately looks at Kyungsoo with a hurt puppy look, like he was horrible for not realizing. Kyungsoo wants to protest since she isn’t really in the mood to bathe but she knows that they’re right. She stands up and looks at Baekhyun, expecting her to come with since they were both in a foreign place.

“Go on Kyungsoo, I’ll help Lady Kai with dinner,” Baekhyun winks at her and Kyungsoo flushes. Oh so that’s what it had been about. She and Jongin were a newly wed couple yet they hadn’t a moment alone since they signed the papers. Baekhyun had been with them the whole time, providing the support Kyungsoo needed since she was still coming to terms with her father’s death. Kyungsoo rolls her eyes and she almost flinches when Jongin takes her hand, smiling down at her before he leads her out of the kitchen and back up the stairs.

Kyungsoo feels her heart pounding as she looks longingly at Jongin’s back profile. This man, this magnificent man was her husband. Sure she hadn’t exactly been all too reasonable with how this had all panned out but she was bold enough to think that Jongin had been courting her all along. Or at least it definitely seemed that way. There were still a number of things they didn’t know about each other, but it didn’t hurt to start learning now.

Jongin leads her back to their shared bedroom to retrieve some clothes as well as any toiletries she’d brought with her and then proceeds to lead her down the hall where Baekhyun’s room had been. They round the corner and Kyungsoo’s eyes widen at the sight of what seemed to be quite a normal bathroom. The tiles however were white and everything looked much warmer and more inviting as opposed to the rest of the house. There was also a small window above the bathtub, it was covered by a thin curtain.

“I do have to warn you, the water will run red before it clears due to the clay,” Jongin says softly and his voice echoes in the bathroom. Kyungsoo glances warily at the pipes and the she feels her throat closing up. Jongin is saying something she can’t hear and when he turns on the water she jumps. Her eyes watch the thin pipe rumble and her stomach churns when bright red comes spewing out of the spout. Kyungsoo unconsciously seeks Jongin’s warmth and she holds onto him as the water slowly begins to clear up.

“Stay with me please?” Kyungsoo whispers as the tub fills and Jongin looks at her in surprise. He’d taken off his gloves and rolled up his sleeves so that he could feel the temperature of the water and Kyungsoo was now holding onto his free hand. He seems conflicted by the sudden request and it makes Kyungsoo feel small inside. Truthfully, she hadn’t bathed alone since the night of the party. Baekhyun had always been with her, especially when the ghost had appeared.

“I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable Kyungsoo,” Jongin seems hesitant, Kyungsoo wasn’t exactly sure why but she too doesn’t want to make him uncomfortable. She lets go of her husband’s hand and takes a step back, forcing a smile to form on her lips.

“It’s okay if you have other things to do,” Kyungsoo knows she sounds vulnerable, she couldn’t even finish her sentence for Heaven’s sake. Her body language was screaming that she was scared. Jongin reaches for her and she shrinks back, blinking at what she had done she wants to apologize but before she can she’s engulfed in an embrace. It warms her chilled body in a heartbeat and she returns the hug.

“I’ll stay,” and those two words meant the world to her. Jongin, being the gentleman he is, turns around when Kyungsoo undresses. Her heart is running a mile and she begins to notice all the small things about her body that she disliked. Jongin would see her one day but she was hoping it wasn’t in such bright lighting. Kyungsoo ties her hair up high in a bun and hands Jongin her glasses before she steps into the tub, the hot water greets her cold skin and she uses his shoulder to steady herself as she sits down. Jongin does the same, but he sits with his back against the tub, facing the door.

“I feel anxious when I’m alone. There are voices in my head and they grow loud when no one’s there, shadows tease me and they scare me. Thank you for staying,” Kyungsoo slumps as she lays in the tub and she can smell a hint of lavender. Did Jongin add a scented oil to calm her? Jongin doesn’t speak right away and instead he holds up his hand, Kyungsoo reaches for it and she feels her heart swell when he kisses her fingertips before he rests her palm against his lips.

“I promise I’ll be here for you, I will do my best to protect you from your ghosts,” Kyungsoo’s lips tremble and she grabs his hand to pull herself forward. She gently turns his head and kisses him deeply. There are a number of things she doesn’t know how to say so she hopes that she can convey her thoughts. Jongin too speaks his own thoughts but unbeknownst to both of them, neither were being heard.  
  


Dinner comes with a hearty beef stew and some bread. Nothing too glamorous but honestly to Kyungsoo it was more than perfect for a cold winter’s eve. It wasn’t like she was a master chef herself, only having picked up a few things when she loitered in the kitchen as Baekhyun worked. Of course she wasn’t allowed to do so often because Baekhyun had said the other servants felt nervous when she was around. It was strange, eating a meal at a different table with a man who was her husband and a woman who was her sister now.

“Oh so Lady Kai, what do you do for a living?” Kyungsoo asks and she mentally kicks herself for her lack of thoughtful words. Then again she wasn’t exactly sure how to word a question like that properly anyhow. Kai munches on the bread slowly, her bright eyes blinking as she tries to think of an answer. Kyungsoo is currently sitting beside Baekhyun and across from the twins’ so she’s mainly in awe of how they look side by side once again.

“I’m always running errands while Jongin works on his inventions. Also Kyungsoo you can call me Kai, we’re family now. You too Baekhyun,” Kai smiles at them both and Kyungsoo vaguely wonders if she’ll ever see a genuine smile from her one day. She returns to her stew and there’s a weird silence hanging over them, not necessarily uncomfortable but teetering on the edge of being so. Kyungsoo takes in a mouthful and her eyes widen when the spoon clinks against her teeth, breaking the silence. Jongin grins at her and she can’t help but return it.

“Kai, may I have a copy of the house keys?” Baekhyun asks politely and Kyungsoo already knows why. Baekhyun was a born attendant and she would not hesitate to get Kyungsoo anything she needed. Sometimes Kyungsoo didn’t even notice it herself, often being left in the clouds of her thoughts. Baekhyun was amazing that way, she knew Kyungsoo down to every detail and knew exactly how to make her happy, how to keep her calm.

“The town is quite far and if you two will venture there it was most likely be with either me or Jongin. However, later on if you find yourself still needing a copy I will gladly have them made for you. I do my best to keep the house fully stocked with whatever you may need,” it was the most Kyungsoo had ever heard Kai speak. Her painted lips were stretched into a smile and her eyes were dark. Baekhyun doesn’t say anything else and neither does anyone else as dinner stretches onward.

After dinner Kyungsoo finds herself alone in her shared bedroom with Jongin. Kai had retired for the night and so had Baekhyun. Kyungsoo would have rather had Baekhyun spend some time with her, maybe talk a little before bed but it didn’t seem right to leave the room on the first night. Then again it wasn’t like Jongin was there anyhow. He’d excused himself soon after dinner, apologizing but reassuring her that he’d be back soon.

Jongin had said he needed to check on something he’d left before heading to America and that he’d be up in his inventing room. Kyungsoo had tried lying down since the journey had been tiring to say the least but even though she was exhausted her mind was not at ease. Kyungsoo sits up almost frustrated and she steps out of bed, slipping her feet into a pair of slippers before she stands. Considering she stood up a little too fast she takes a moment to regain her balance before she reaches for the candle on the nightside table.

Her hand hovers over the flame for a split second before she leans down and blows on it, extinguishing the flame. She chooses to forgo her glasses when she sees them sitting there. The moonlight was strong tonight, that much was true. Kyungsoo turns and she opens the bedroom door quietly, peeking out as if she was a child sneaking out to steal some biscuits in the kitchen. The house was even worse at night she thought, one would think it would be eerily silent but that wasn’t entirely the case.

There were a lot of noises. The house sounded as if it was constantly trying to settle, planks moaning as they tried to stay above ground, beams groaning as they supported the house. Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and she steps out of the room, her nightgown is thin and it flutters as she walks. A horribly cold draft of wind rushes past her as she leaves the hallway and steps onto the stairs and she can only exhale shakily as she wraps her arms around herself.

As Kyungsoo slowly climbs the stairs she feels like she’s being watched. Whispers tickle her ears and she covers them, hurrying along. She keeps her eyes on the steps but she can see it, in her peripheral vision she can see shadows dancing, trying to catch her attention. Kyungsoo whimpers and she reaches the next floor. Her eyes are teary as she exhales and her breath is white. The whispers suddenly stop and Kyungsoo freezes as she’s left in utter silence. She looks over her shoulder and holds back a scream when she sees Jongin standing there.

“Kyungsoo, what are you doing out of bed? It’s dangerous to wander at night, especially when you’re not used to the house,” Jongin frowns but he doesn’t seem particularly angry, more concerned than anything else. Kyungsoo swallows hard and she nods, rethinking her choices a bit but she’s glad she managed to find Jongin. She walks over to him and holds onto his hand, she doesn’t quite like the gloves so she wordlessly asks for permission before she pulls them off. Kyungsoo lets out a sigh of relief when their skin touches,

“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t sleep and wanted to see your inventing room,” Kyungsoo whispers, she really didn’t want to worry him in any other way. Jongin begins to lead them back down the stairs and Kyungsoo warily keeps her eyes solely on him, fearing that if her eyes wandered she’d see something she didn’t want to. Jongin’s hair is messy for once, maybe from running his fingers through it? Perhaps he was frustrated with something.

“I’ll show you my inventing room tomorrow, you’ve had a long day and I’m sure you want to rest,” Jongin says with a small smile as he kisses her knuckles. Kyungsoo remains quiet and she follows obediently, his toes curling in the slippers that did little to nothing to shield her skin from the cold floors. They arrive at their shared bedroom and Kyungsoo gasps as she’s pulled inside. She jumps when the door shuts itself and when she turns to look she loses her footing and falls into Jongin who wraps his arms around her.

“Relax Kyungsoo, you’re safe,” Jongin’s voice immediately soothes her frazzled nerves and she almost dislikes how weak she is for him. Kyungsoo sighs and she lets herself be lead, her eyes fluttered closed as Jongin guides her to their bed. When Jongin sets her down on the bed she falls back as if she had no structure, allowing herself to lay there unattractively with her arms splayed at her sides. Kyungsoo lets out a shaky breath when Jongin’s cool fingers dance along her legs, removing her slippers lovingly before he gently lifts her leg, pressing a kiss to her toes.

The action surprises Kyungsoo greatly and she sits up with wide eyes. She meets Jongin’s gaze and she sees no hesitance, there’s so much emotion there sitting in the intensity of his stare but she doesn’t know what it means. Jongin stands and Kyungsoo shuffles back on the bed, her other slipper falling off her foot as she does. Jongin’s face is hidden in the shadows of the moonlight shining on his back and Kyungsoo feels her heart shaking when he begins to remove his clothes. His eyes never leaving hers.

When Jongin’s pants fall to the ground Kyungsoo holds out her hand, he stares at it quietly for a moment as if debating with something in his mind. Kyungsoo wants to come closer but something inside of her is saying wait, and so she does. Jongin frowns before he looks up at Kyungsoo once more, his expression softening and his hand meeting into hers. Kyungsoo pulls him onto the bed and she falls back as he hovers above her, positioned between her thighs that were now exposed.

Suddenly everything seems to fade around them as they get lost in each other’s eyes. Kyungsoo isn’t even sure if she’s breathing but Jongin places her hand on his chest, reminding her that he was there and that his heart was beating for her. Or so it seemed. Kyungsoo can’t hide her happiness and she smiles, her lips softly curl before they bloom into that wondrous heart shaped smile that was truly the 8th wonder of the world. Jongin cups her cheek and he leans down, their lips meeting almost shyly before he devours her.

The two hide in the cover of the night, illuminated by the moonlight as they make love beneath the sheets.

 

Dearly Beloved - Yoko Shimomura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I FORGOT ABOUT UPDATING FOR YOU ALL  
> THIS STORY IS LITERALLY MOSTLY WRITTEN ;; I'M SORRY  
> But here you go LOL I've been so busy with school and my other works in general   
> I'm honestly telling you I still haven't finished this but I do hope to, just not sure when <3  
> Thank you for your patience!  
> \- Airi


End file.
